This Core will provide personnel, supplies, and storage facilities for the procurement and management of biological materials for four of the Program Project components. Histological processing of fixed tissues and diagnostic assessment and micro-dissection by expert pathologists will also be provided. The biological materials to be managed for each Program Project component include: Pancreas Project: blood pancreatic juice, and animals and human pancreatic tissue; Ulcerative Colitis Project: colonic biopsy and resection tissue and blood; Colonic Screening Project: colonic biopsy and resection tissue, blood, and rectal swabs; and Patient Recruitment Core: colonic biopsy and resection tissue, blood, rectal swabs, and pancreatic resection tissue and matched blood. This ore resource will manage the disposition of tissues from procurement through histological processing and paraffin block and frozen tissue storage, to distribution to the individual research projects within and outside the Program Project. Distribution to outside investigators will be managed and approved by Dr. Bronner, in conjunction with the Program Executive Committee. All of Core work will be done in conjunction with the tissue acquisition and disposition data management system developed by the Biostatistics and Data Management Core.